A New Look in Lily's Diary
by bOrEd 42
Summary: this is all my stories in one so don't judge just reveiw if you want to know what the story is about READ IT! AND THE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (CRY… CRY)**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

Dear Diary,

It has been a week after I had the most fantastic date with the one and only, James Potter. I know, I'm surprised too! But he really grew up the past year and when he asked me to Hogsmade I couldn't help but say yes, because in the past months I've been falling head over heels for that one _fine _piece of man. (Yes I did just say that because it's to true to deny). I only really answered yes to the date but I'm not sure whether or not to accept the offer of being his girl friend. It seems that everywhere I go people are staring and whisper things about me and I hear what the girls say in the loo; _I can't believe he's going out with her, She's too ugly to even be seen with him, She thinks that she's just so smart, She's a mudblood, ect. _But the one whisper that really puts me off is _'He's using her'. _I know that it's silly to think that he went through all of the months and years to impress me but James is the kind of guy that never backs down from a challenge or a dare. What if I'm the ultimate dare? _Get Lily to go out with you and shag her, then dump her worse than you've ever dumped a girl before. _What a challenge that would be, go out with the book worm that has no friends and shag her then walk away as if nothing ever happened. But Sirius and Remus both keep telling me how much he's grown up just for me. Maybe I'll give him a chance and say yes tomorrow, maybe not. It depends on how I feel tomorrow.

Love, Lily. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- 'I own Harry Potter, I own Harry Potter' **_**looks around **_**'Dammit! I still don't!'**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

Dear Diary,

Well, I said yes and now I'm the proud girlfriend of James Potter. Even though everybody saw this coming, they're still surprised when James kisses me in public (which might I add that he does that quite often, though I'm not complaining). And the best part is when I see the death glares from all of his previous fan girls. Man, if looks could kill I would be dead too many times over to count. But it's all worth it because I get to spend a lot of time with the man of my dreams. Damn! I just reread the last paragraph and I sound like I'm high on love potion! Somebody hit me before I lose my mind! (I guess I said that last part out loud because Alice hit me).

With the war going on it's really dangerous for my family, because they're muggles, but it seems that it's more dangerous for me because I'm a muggle-born. So I've been sneaking out past curfew and practicing spells every chance I get because if the Slytherins are going to kill me, I'm not going down without a fight. On to a different subject, exams are coming up so soon, I have been studying my brains out, and now I think I have a chance to pass. I know a lot of people tell me I'm going to get all O's but I'm not sure. And James keeps distracting me, although they are very nice distractions. Did you know that Quidditch gives the people that play it, a six-pack or an eight-pack? Well let me just say that I've been well acquainted to James's eight-pack multiple times. But really, I don't think that we need to have sex in every broom closet we come across though I'm really not complaining.

Toodles till next time,

Lily


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned any Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it.**

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I did it, I did it, I did it! I passed all of my exams with an O in every subject! And I can't believe that this is my 7th and last year at Hogwarts and I won't be returning next fall. I'm really sad about that because Dumbledore has become something of a grandfather figure to me and I won't ever see him aga-. Oh, what's this? A letter from Dumbledore just arrived and it says that he would like me to join The Order of the Phoenix.

It says that the order fights against Voldemort and his Death-Eaters evil doings and with the talent I have shown in my time at Hogwarts, he thinks that I will definitely help the light side. I overheard James talking about this to Sirius and how he didn't want me to join the Order because I would be put on the front line and James would do nothing but worry about me. I thought that was so sweet, but that moment was over the minute Sirius coughed 'whipped' at what James said. That was when I remembered that James didn't know that I was there. So I got out of there and went to my dormitory and wrote a 'thanks-but-no-thanks' letter to Albus-to-many-names-Dumbledore.

Nevertheless, one thing is really getting on my nerves, not like I am angry, but like something is going to take a turn for the worst and I'm quite scared because I uncannily am correct when things like this. It feels just like the time Sirius tripped Sev down three flights of moving stairs in 4th year.

Yes, I still call Severus, Sev, because even though he did call me the 'M' word we talked it over a week later and continue to be friends. Even though he hates the fact that I'm with James. I asked him why and he, Sev said that it's because he is so protective of me. Isn't that so sweet of him? Well the next time I right in here again will bring even more horrible drama.

Later

Lily


End file.
